


Avatar: The Princess of the Moon - Book One: Water

by viviamoon



Series: Avatar: The Princess of The Moon [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Yue (Avatar), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviamoon/pseuds/viviamoon
Summary: Yue is the Avatar. And she’s ready to change the course of history.
Series: Avatar: The Princess of The Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Escaping the Clutches of the North

Living up to Avatar Aang’s legacy was difficult. After all, he ended the 75 year war. But, it’s not like he helped the Water Tribes. The South is still dealing with the aftermath of the war and losing so many of it’s men and benders, meanwhile the North is still a patriarchal society.

However, that all changed when Yue was born. There was something unique about her. She needed the moon in order to help her live. It was a rare case, but it still happened nonetheless. Her parents were never sure about what stopped her from living, but with the help of Tui and La (and the moon god Matsuki), she survived. But that same night, some sort of light passed through her, as if it completed her. Helped her thrive and live.

———————————————

16 long years had passed, and Yue was now a very much alive princess of the North. The North, knowing fully well that the next Avatar was bound to be a woman, decided to force all of the women to heal and also forced them to never leave the tribe.

This didn’t anger any of them, since it’s not like they realised they were being oppressed. Yue however thought differently. She knew of worldly problems and the other three nations’ rules, along with the fact that the South wasn’t sexist, and knew that she, and the rest of the women, were being oppressed. But it wasn’t like she could speak her mind, since she’d be silenced and lectured.

For all of her life, Yue thought that she was a non-bender. She wasn’t forced to go into the healing huts, her bending skills weren’t tested everyday, she was just there.

But what made her life almost unbearable to live is that she was betrothed. Betrothed to a man. A man she despised. A misogynistic man that supported the sexist rules.

But what was really the tip of the iceberg as a betrothed woman was that she knew she wasn’t attracted to men. How she knew this was that she once saw a beautiful Earth Kingdom girl visit the North. She had beautiful long raven black hair with eyes a shade of gleaming green. Every time Yue talked to her, her heart fluttered and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn’t stop thinking about that girl for months. Yue couldn’t say the same for the man she was betrothed to.

———————————————

It was just a simple day when everything changed. Yue was simply drinking her tea when she suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. So she did, not thinking anything of it. But when she did, it felt as though her nose was burning. Much to Yue’s surprise, when she opened her eyes, fire had left her nose.

“That’s impossible. I can’t be a firebender. My parents are both from the Northern Water Tribe.” Yue thought to herself, panic slowly sinking in. 

The following day Yue was just in her room, thinking about what happened the previous day when a fly came into her room.

“Ugh. Stupid fly.”

Yue had used her hand to shoo it away when a gust of wind flew out.

Like the day before, panic sunk in, until Yue realised something. Nobody had ever been able to bend 2 elements. Nobody except the Avatar. Which only meant one thing.

Yue was the Avatar.

Well, this was strange. But is was also what the North was scared of. A female Avatar.

———————————————

“Father, I would like to request a meeting with Master Pakku.”

“Of course, dear. I’ll schedule one right away.”

While Yue was a little anxious, she was a little excited. She knew Pakku would refuse to teach her, so she had a Plan B. She would leave the North. Of course, it would be a little difficult, since the North has a strict policy of not letting women leave, but she was the Avatar, and while she was untrained, she could easily blow a gust of wind or burn them, or maybe use what little earth was in the floors to hurt them, or possibly try waterbend at them.

“Princess Yue. It is my pleasure to be in a meeting with you.” Master Pakku asserted, snapping Yue out of her thoughts, grabbing a drink.

“I can say the same thing to you, Master.”

“Now, what is it that you would like to tell me?”

“You see, I am the Avatar and I would like you to train me in the ways of waterbending.”

Pakku spat out his drink.

“Me? Train you? Absolutely not!” Pakku exclaimed.

“I knew you’d say that.” Yue muttered, and walked off, preparing herself to leave.

She walked into her room, her things already packed and waiting. She took her snow-white hair out of it’s beautiful design, and replaced it with a simple ponytail (that would be changed when she found the time), and slipped out of her royal attire into something a little more comfortable.

She took her things and left the palace. Yue looked at it one last time before she left. Leaving the North was considered taboo among women, but Yue was ready to take her chances.

“Princess? Where are you going? And why are you dressed like that?” Pakku asked her.

“You refused to teach me, so I’m leaving. I heard many great stories about benders at the South and how they’re less patriarchal. I wish to find a teacher there, and perhaps more bending masters.” Yue responded, preparing the ship.

“How dare you?!? You know you cannot leave!” Pakku exclaimed, using his waterbending to stop her.

This had no affect on the Avatar. She simply sent him flying by a flick of her hands. 

While Pakku was getting up, Yue’s ship was prepared and ready to go. She knew that the South was on the other side of the world, but she was determined. She was determined to be a completely different woman when she came back to the North, she was fully prepared to be a fully realised Avatar when she came back. And so, a life-changing trip began.


	2. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue arrives at Republic City and meets Katara.

Yue had been travelling for a couple of days. At first, it was a little strange getting used to being at sea for ages, but it still was a lot better than staying in the North, with its very... misogynistic and traditional rules.

After a very long trip across the world, she decided to to take a break in Republic City. Republic City was nothing like Yue had been told. It was a beautiful place filled with long rivers and it was absolutely thriving as a multicultural society. Yue had been told that the men would work, while the women would work and take care of the kids (“But where would the non-binary people be?” Yue used to think to herself as a child).

But much to her surprise, some of the most powerful people in the city were women. So Republic City wasn’t as sexist as she had been told. Yue knew that she would have a lovely time in Republic City. Of course, Yue had changed her look. She was now wearing a blue scarf, with a matching shirt and very long skirt, put together with a another piece of blue fabric, and half of the shirt had been cut, and her chest wrappings were now very evident. Theo not reason it was visible was that Yue wanted to piss off ever sexist man she saw. If men could walk freely without a shirt, why couldn’t women wear just their chest wrappings? 

———————————————

The Princess of the North was having a lovely breakfast at a café named Aiko’s Sun Café when someone came up to her. 

“Um, excuse me? Can I sit here?” the stranger asked.

When Yue looked up, she saw a girl that looked like she was from the North’s sister tribe, the South. It was pretty easy to tell, since the Southern people always had more vibrant blue eyes. The girl’s hair was tied in a traditional Water Tribe hairstyle, two hair loopies (that was what Yue always called them) tied at the back in a bun. 

“Yeah, sure.” Yue responded.

“My name’s Katara. I’m just visiting the City, but I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.” the girl said.

“My name’s Yue. It’s nice to meet you, Katara.” she answered.

“I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of minutes, but are you bender?” Katara wondered.

“I’m actually the Avatar. So, yeah, I am.” 

“Wait, you’re the Avatar?” Katara asked, immediately getting up to bow to Yue.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I left my home in the Northern Water Tribe, since the waterbending masters refused to teach me. I was heading to the South to look for a waterbending master.” Yue explained.

“I mean, I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but I’m a master waterbender from the South, so, I could teach you other there.” Katara offered.

“That’s something I’d like.” Yue admitted.

“So you’ll come to the South with me?” Katara inquired.

“Of course!”

By the time their conversation ended, Yue finished her breakfast. Katara decided to take Yue around Republic City, since she visited the city every summer.

The two girls first visited the statues of Avatar Aang’s Team Avatar. Well, of course they saw Aang’s statue, holding his staff. Then they went to Aang’s earthbending master’s statue, Master Bumi, said to be the strongest earthbender in the world (hoo boy, that would change soon), Bumi’s statue was by the police station, there were strictly earthbenders, when Katara asked about why there were only earthbenders, apparently the benders could take care of the issues faster.

After that, they went Master Kuzon’s statue. Kuzon’s statue was by the railway station. He created the railway system using firebending as the train’s fuel.

Then they went to Master Piandao’s statue. As a weapons master, he had created a lot of schools that specialised in helping non-benders learn how to fight, since bender violence had hit its peak during the war.

Finally, they visited Master Hama’s statue, Katara then explained that Hama was her master as well. Hama’s statue was near the pro-bending arena. Hama had the ingenious idea to create a tournament for benders.

They then visited a pro-bending match. Katara explained all of the rules to Yue. It was a very eventful match, the Ba Sing Se Badgermoles almost took out the Ember Island Eel Hounds, until the firebender from the Eel Hounds won against the firebender from the Badgermoles.

Apparently the crowd didn’t like the Ember Island Eel Hounds, because they were booed off stage. Yue didn’t understand why the Eel Hounds were hated so much until Katara explained that they were homophobic, and nobody likes homophobes.

“So, have you enjoyed Republic City?” Katara asked Yue.

They were now sitting on Yue’s ship, both having traditional Earth Kingdom dumplings, stargazing.

“Yeah, this place is far more beautiful than I expected.” Yue admitted.

“So, now we’re going to the South?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh.


End file.
